


Weasley One-Shots

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Reader, Arthur asks her about muggle stuff, Betting, Breast Kissing, Cant fool George’s girl, Chapter Four, Chapter five, Chapter three, Chapter two, Charlie is a doll, Dragon Breeder, Dragon rescue, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley is adorable, Fred Weasley will live, Fred and George are my favorite, Fred is of age (17), Fred shares too much, George is a good boyfriend, George is horny lol, Kissing, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Meeting the weasleys, Molly adores her, Molly is such a mom, Nap Time, Protective Fred Weasley, Reader can tell them apart, Reader is underage (16), Sirius is also adorable, Slytherin Reader was kicked off the quidditch team, Smut, Smut Tease, Underage Magic, Weasley Sweater, bad quidditch jokes, dragon caretaker, free period, georges secret crush isn’t so secret, lesbian reader, lucius malfoy is a dick, sex is a perfect reason to not study, sexy bath time, she should be studying for potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: One-shots featuring the Weasley kids ❤️





	1. Disowned: Fred Weasley/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I’m sorry I haven’t been publishing lately, school started back up and Physics has been more intense this term, I hope to start publishing more often.
> 
> Also, I’m sure some of you might be wondering why I don’t really publish Supernatural fics anymore... It’s because I can’t stay up late to watch the episodes because of my job, so I don’t tend to watch the episodes until they come out on Netflix (because I HATE trying to stream them on the channel website, it lags like crazy). I just wanted to give you guys an explanation :)

 Side note: the event timeline is a wee bit messed up, but just roll with it lol 

 

* * *

Narcissa stood with Draco in the corner of the painting room, her hand resting protectively on his shoulder in case Lucius should find a reason to start in on him too. Your father poured himself another glass of wine and took a long drink before turning back to you. “All of the work your mother did to maintain our status while I was away. Everything we did to rebuild our name and you want to drag it through the mud for some blood-traitor!” He bellowed. 

 

“He’s not some blood-traitor,” You snarled, “He’s a good man, and I’ve loved him since my first year at Hogwarts.”

 

“No daughter of mine is going to be with some bloody Weasley! I’ll arrange your marriage before I allow him to claim your hand.” Your father stalked closer towards you and you straightened up, casting a glance towards your mother and younger brother. 

 

“And what if mum had been like Aunt Andromeda? Would you have cast her aside?” You waited for an answer but Lucius only scoffed. “Please don’t make me choose between my family and my love.”

 

“You don’t have a choice.” He stood mere inches from you, his eyes cold and empty as he looked down at you. “I’d rather give up every last knut and sickle than give permission for you to date that disgraceful Weasley vermin!”

 

You had tried to keep your temper until then, but you had reached your limits. “Don’t you dare disrespect Fred like that! He’s a brilliant, charming, caring man, and there is no one I’d rather spend my life with... He is twice the man you will ever be.” You hissed, waiting for the impending explosion. 

 

Before you could react, your father backhanded you, sending you to the floor. Your mother shrieked, but lord knows she made no attempt to help you. Draco had always been the favorite, and you were just the disgrace that didn’t value the blood purity she was gifted. “You don’t dare disrespect me in my own home! Go be with your filthy Weasley family ... You’re no longer a member of this one.”

 

“Lucius, you can’t—“ 

 

“Don’t Cissy, she didn’t want to choose and now she won’t have to.” Your father cast one last hate-filled look in your direction and stormed out of the room. The three of your sat silent for a moment, your hand still frozen on your cheek where your father’s strike still hurt.

 

Your mother knelt beside you and took your hands in hers. “Give him a little time and I’ll speak to him.”

 

“Don’t waste your breath, you two have never made me feel like a Malfoy before now anyway.” Tears pricked in the corners of your eyes as you picked yourself up and ran to your room. You dug the large suitcase that you usually packed for holiday out of your closet and waved your wand so your things could pack themselves while you cried.

 

Minutes later, you heard a knock on your bedroom door and it opened slowly. “Celeste?” Draco stood watery-eyed in front of you and you instantly stood to throw your arms around him. “Please don’t leave, I can’t be here without you. I won’t have anyone to talk to.” He sobbed into your shoulder. 

 

“Hey,” You cooed, cupping his cheeks. “You’ll be alright. You’re strong and brave, and you know that you can always owl me.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to find Freddy, his family has been bouncing around between a few different places lately, so I’m not quite sure where he is.” You shrugged. Silently staring at each other for a few prolonged seconds, you were the first to speak up, tears fighting to free themselves again. “Please... Don’t let father ruin you, please don’t turn out like him. You can be a good man, Draco, I can see it in your heart. You can be better than a Malfoy.” A tear slipped down your cheek and Draco clutched you tightly.

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too, but hey, I still have a year at Hogwarts. Freddy wants to come with me when I go buy my supplies, maybe you and I can meet at the ice cream shop?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll try.” He smiled. “Stay safe.”

 

“You too.” You took a hold of your suitcase handle and your wand, giving your little brother one last smile before disapparating out of sight. You apparated to the burrow but when you knocked on the door, you found that it was empty. Sighing, you dissaparated again, this time appearing on an empty street in London, and you looked around being sure you were actually alone. Holding out your left hand, your wand hand, you heard the sounds of the knight bus. “Welcome to the knight bus, transportation for stranded witch or wizards, my name is Benjamin Fortescue and I will be your conductor this afternoon... would you like help with your suitcase, Miss?”

 

“Yes please.” You answered, handing him a galleon. “I don’t have any sickles, you can keep the change.” 

 

“Thank you! Where ya headed miss?”

 

“Grimmauld Place, Please.”

 

He knocked on the window, telling the driver your destination and the bus took off. Benjamin stared at you for a moment and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, miss. I try not to get into people business, but that scratch on your cheek is bleeding... is everything okay?”

 

“Oh... thank you.” You drew your wand, silently casting a healing spell. “Everything will be alright... once I get where I’m going.” You forced a smile, and he nodded, dropping the subject.

 

The bus pulled up in front of grimmauld place and you stepped out, thanking the man for his help with your suitcase. The sun was setting and you glanced around, again making sure you were alone. You looked at the numbers on the doors and saw that no number twelve existed.

 

You were nearly positive that Fred had mentioned number twelve, so you drew your wand. “Revelio.” He building began separating and another section appeared, its door bearing the number twelve. Stepping up the few stairs, you knocked on the door, jumping a little when a man with shoulder-length wavy hair opened the door. “Oh, I’m sorry, Sir, I must have made a mistake.” You felt the tears prick in your eyes, you had no idea where Fred was and the severity of being disowned was finally settling in.

 

“Who were you looking for?”

 

“Fred Weasley, Sir.”

 

“May I ask who’s looking for him?”

 

“Celeste Malfoy, Sir... I’m his girlfriend.” You wiped at your eyes, and your voice shook. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry, I just really need to find who I’m looking for, and I disapparated twice, illegally, so the ministry will probably be angry with me and I just—”

 

Without hesitation, the man wrapped you in his arms and stroked his hand along your hair. “No need to cry, Sweetheart, Fred and George are upstairs. The whole lot of Weasleys are in here actually.” He motioned for you to come in and took your suitcase, stopping in front of the landing and bellowing up the open stairway, “Fred!” Before Fred could appear, Molly came bustling through the kitchen door.

 

“What did he do now, Sirius, Dear? I swear Fred and George—“ Molly paused, confusion turning to happiness when she realized it was you. She pulled you into a tight hug and pulled away to cup your cheeks. “What a pleasant surprise, Dearie, how did you know we’d be here?”

 

“Fred mentioned it to me awhile back, so when the burrow was empty, I thought to check here.”

 

“Well, I’m glad to have you here, Sweetheart... Fredrick Weasley!” She yelled, jumping when he apparated right behind her.

 

“What mum, George and I were working on something.” You shifted and he caught the movement from the corner of his eye. “Celeste?” He scooped you into his arms and immediately went into protective boyfriend mode when he noticed the sadness in your eyes. “What happened? And what’s that mark on your cheek?”

 

“Can we talk in private for a moment?”

 

“The parlor, through there, should give you some privacy.” Sirius offered, wrapping an arm around Molly and leading her away when he thought she might follow you and Fred.

 

You thanked him and Fred led you into the parlor, sitting across from you on the small sofa. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing, I just...”

 

“Celeste, just like you can tell me and George apart, I can tell if you’re lying. Just tell me.” He took your hands in his and kissed them.

 

“I-I uh- I got disowned.” You admitted tearfully.

 

“What? Is that mark from Lucius?” He growled. 

 

“One of my father’s friends saw us in your shop last week, he saw us kissing and he went to tell my father. We got in an argument and he backhanded me because I told him that you were twice the man he would ever be, then he disowned me... I’m sorry, Freddy, I didn’t wanna bother you with this but I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” Fred scooped you up, settling you on his lap, and clutching you to his chest. 

 

“You’ll never bother me, and don’t ever be sorry for telling me what’s wrong. I love you, I want to make you better.”

 

“You aren’t mad?”

 

“I’m furious, but not with you. I’m furious that Lucius thinks he can strike you like that, and disrespect you... I’m sorry you got disowned because of me.”

 

“It wasn’t because of you, I’ve never felt like a Malfoy and this just made it official.” Fred smiled, leaning down to kiss you and nuzzling your nose with his.

 

“I think you’d make a better Weasley anyway, except for the ginger hair, of course.” He toyed with your long brunette strands and caressed your cheek. “George and I just made the top floor of our building into a nice flat yesterday, you could come live with us.”

 

“You don’t think he’d mind?”

 

“Course not, George adores you. You’re practically his little sister.”

 

“I love you so much, Fred.” You mumbled against his chest.

 

“I love you too... Why don’t I try to round up George and we can hang out in here for a bit, I’m sure mum has dinner almost ready.” He kissed your lips tenderly and lifted you off of his lap. 

 

You fiddled with the hem of your shirt, and there was a soft knock at the door frame. Sirius stood there, a comforting smile gracing his expression, “Do you mind if I join you for a moment?”

 

“Of course not, Sir. Thank you for letting me into your home, I must’ve looked absolutely mental.”

 

“Not mental in the least, just burdened... I’m sorry to pry but you introduced yourself as a Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa’s daughter?”

 

“Um... ex-daughter, I suppose... I actually turned up here looking for Freddy because I was- I was just disowned, and I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” You didn’t bother faking a smile, because you had heard all about Sirius and how he was disowned by your mother’s family.  

 

“I’m very sorry to hear that... but just from what little I’ve seen of you, you don’t seem nearly vile enough to be a Black or a Malfoy. Take that as a compliment.” He winked, making you laugh.

 

“Thank you. You don’t seem vile enough either.” You smiled. “Mum told me and Draco about you being disowned, I’m really sorry they treated you like that.”

 

“Don’t be, I was far better off with the Potter family. They were a lot more open minded.”

 

“That’s what I love about the Weasleys. Being pureblood never seemed to matter much, but to my father it was everything.”

 

“Lucius always was high and mighty, I am pleased to see that there was another brave member of the Black family... No fun only having two outcasts.” He joked, his face becoming more serious. “I know that when I was disowned, the realization of it took awhile to finally settle in, I’m always here if you’d like someone to talk to. Someone that shares your experience, that is.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

 

“Please, you can call me Sirius.” He offered, standing to hug you once more. He hugged you lovingly like a father and you felt yourself secretly wishing that your own father had hugged you like that sometimes. 

 

“Thank you, Sirius. Harry’s lucky to have a godfather like you.”

 

“And a friend like you... now come on, Sweetheart, Molly should have supper ready.” Sirius, draping an arm around your shoulder, led you out of the hall and towards the kitchen as Fred and George appeared, holding armfuls of products. 

 

“Hey, Celeste, Fred and I thought we could maybe cheer ya up with a private reveal of our new products. After dinner o’ course.”

 

“That sounds perfect. Thank you guys.” They ducked past you to the parlor to set their things down and Fred gave you a quick kiss as he passed. Sirius chuckled, releasing you from his arm.

 

“I think I’ll hand you off to Fred for the big reveal. No one knows you’re here yet, Molly figured you might want the privacy.” You thanked him and Fred came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on yours. 

 

“Did you eat today, Love?”

 

“Not really, I didn’t eat breakfast, and I barely touched my lunch.”

 

“Well, mum’s cooking should definitely fill you up.” He moved to hook an arm around your waist and the two of you followed George to the kitchen. When George opened the door, Ron was the first to spot you, and he smiled.

 

“Celeste!? What’re you doin’ here?”

 

“She’s a Weasley now, and I’m happy to inform you all that she’ll be moving into the flat above the shop with me and George.”

 

“By she’s a Weasley now, does that mean you proposed?” Ginny asked with a hopeful smile, but everyone else, including Molly, stared in confusion.

 

“Actually, no.” You began, your smile quickly fading. “I- um... I showed up here a bit ago because, um, as of this afternoon, I was disowned by my parents.” Molly’s mouth fell open and she nearly dropped the chefs knife she was holding. Fred moved his arm protectively around your shoulders and tucked you against his side.

 

“Oh, Sweetheart.” Molly cooed, dropping everything and rushing to envelope you in a big hug. You gladly hugged back, and buried your face against her shoulder. “You are always welcome with me and Arthur, you’re practically just as much our daughter as Ginny is, Dear.”

 

“Thank you, Molly. You’re such a good mum, I always have envied your kids.” You laughed. 

 

~~~

 

Dinner had been eaten, Fred and George had shown you their new products, and everyone was gathered back in the dining area for drinks and stories about the good old days of when they were your age. You were sat on Fred’s lap and he absentmindedly rubbed a hand up and down your spine, listening to Sirius and Remus tell a quidditch story about James. 

 

Fred silently admired your features as you laughed, feeling a surge of happiness at your soft laugh and your bright smile. He leaned forward and kissed gently along your neck, “I love you, Celeste.”

 

“I love you too, Freddy.” You smiled, yawning a bit at the end.

 

“Lemme know when you want to go to bed, you can sleep with me, the bed’s big enough.”

 

“Would Molly let me?”

 

“The way I figure it, I’m of age and this is Sirius’ house. He should have the final say.” Fred winked, making you roll your eyes and he leaned back against the chair, prompting you to lean against his chest. “I love you, Beautiful.”

 

“I love you too... I think I’ll be ready for bed soon.”

 

“Mkay, Love.” Fred finished his glass of butterbeer and you both took a shot of fire-whiskey, before saying goodnight to eveyone and heading towards the door. 

 

“Celeste, Dear, let me help fix you up a bed.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Mum. She’s gonna sleep with me.” Sirius barked a laugh at Molly’s shocked expression, the golden trio giggled along with the rest of the Weasley kids, and even Remus let out a hushed snicker.

 

“You two will do no such thing.” Molly scolded, “Just because you’re of age now doesn’t mean—“

 

“Oh Molly, like you and Arthur never shared a bed before you were of age.” Sirius smirked, laughing when Molly threw her dish towel at him.

 

“No one asked your opinion, Sirius.”

 

You giggled and Fred took advantage of his mom being distracted, practically shoving you through the door and up the stairs with him running up the stairs behind you. He cut you off in the hallway and grabbed your hand, taking you into his room. “You realize that you could’ve disapparated us out of the kitchen?”

 

“Yeah, but watching you run up the stairs from behind was a lot more fun.” He grinned, tugging you into his arms and reaching around to playfully grab your ass. You tiptoed to kiss him and he captured your lips enthusiastically, “I’m so glad you love me, I’m sorry about what it cost you, but I am thankful that I have you.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, I was never comfortable with my family’s beliefs. I’m sure it might hit me in a few days, but for right now, I just feel... liberated, honestly. I don’t feel like I have to watch every word that comes out of my mouth and I don’t feel like everything I do will be a disappointment.”

 

“You’ll never be a disappointment to me, Love.” He smiled, kissing you once more and throwing back the covers on his bed. “I know the bed isn’t quite as big as yours was, but we’ll fit.”

 

“If we fit on your Hogwarts bed, well definitely fit on this one.” 

 

“Will you still sleep under me?” He winked as he stripped down to his boxers, settling under the covers and patting the spot beside him. 

 

“That’s the only proper way to sleep with you.” You unsnapped the front clasps of your dress and stood before him in just your, matching, green bra and underwear. Glancing around, you saw your suitcase and leaned down to fetch something to sleep in, but Fred snickered.

 

“You don’t need to sleep in anything, just take off your bra and you can sleep facing the wall, that way George doesn’t get any gorgeous views when he comes to bed... but leave your underwear on, that way if Mum decides to scold us we can say you still had clothes on.”

 

You laughed, “I really don’t think that a lace thong counts as clothes.” 

 

“It does to me... Now come lay with me.” He held out his hand and helped you crawl over him to lay facing the wall, with his chest against your back. Fred closed his arms around you and tucked you closer, draping his leg over yours and practically blanketing you with his body. “I love you so much, Celeste... I may not have as much money as the Malfoys, but I promise I’ll always take care of you.”

 

“You know I couldn’t care less about money, I fell in love you when I was eleven years old because you were the first person to not want something from me because of my last name, all you wanted was to make me laugh, and five years later, that’s all you still want... and I love that.” Fred moved off of you enough to let you roll onto your back, his hand stroking along your arm and over your hip, coming up to cup your cheek. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to yours, savoring the feel of you being completely his now and not having to hide your relationship in public. “I love you, Fred Weasley, and I always will.”

 

“I love you too... Tomorrow’s Monday so the shop is still closed, how would you feel about letting me take you out for a walk by the black lake and a butterbeer date in Hogsmeade.”

 

“I think that sounds perfect.” He pressed one last kiss to your forehead and turned you over to spoon you, returning to the same position had just been in. He tucked the blankets around both of you, and nestled his head against yours, using you as a pillow and drifting to sleep.

 


	2. Spot the Difference: George Weasley/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing about his brother's immense crush on you, Fred bets George that you won't be able to tell them apart. To his excitement, George jokingly wagers more than Fred thought he would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Here's a little George Weasley fluff that I whipped up while I was tired and slightly intoxicated last night lol :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Ooh! I was finally able to find one of my first fanfics, which was a Draco fic, and OH MY GOODNESS is it cringe-worthy lol. I've got one more place that I can think to look in hopes of finding more and then I want to publish it later tonight.

* * *

 

 

You sat alone in the courtyard, glued to your advanced potions book, completely unaware that two sets of eyes were watching you intently. “Bet you five galleons she can tell us apart.” Fred grinned.

 

“Mum can barely tell us apart half the time.”

 

 

“Come on, what have you got to lose. If you’re right, you get five galleons. If you’re wrong, you have the satisfaction of knowing that the girl of your dreams can tell us apart.”

 

 

George elbowed his twin, playfully, in the ribs, “Shut it, mate, she’s not the girl of my dreams.”

 

 

“You can’t lie to me, we share a room.”

 

 

George’s cheeks were now tinted with a soft pink, “What’s that mean?”

 

 

“That means I have to suffer through your tossing and turning while you moan her name at night... You’ve got it bad for her, Georgie.” He clasped his brother on the shoulders and gave him a small shake. “So, what’d’ya say?”

 

 

George scoffed, “If she can tell us apart, I’ll propose to her.”

 

 

Fred’s smile changed to a devilish smirk and he leaned closer to George’s ear. “A much better wager, you’re on.” Fred straightened his Gryffindor sweater and strolled over to you carelessly. “Hey, Y/N, have you seen Fred around lately?”

 

 

You tore your eyes from your book and looked up for a second, quirking an eyebrow in confusion before laughing. “Very funny.”

 

 

He tried his best to keep a straight face and to anyone but you, his performance might have been convincing, “What’s funny?”

 

 

“You can’t fool me Fred, I know you aren’t George.”

 

 

“You looked at me for barely half a second.”

 

 

“And, it only took a half a second to know you aren’t George.” You laughed, placing your bookmark inside the book and setting it on your lap. “You can’t convince me otherwise, Freddy.”

 

 

“Well, I’m telling you you’re wrong. I just wanted to find Fred to ask him about the new product he was drawing a design for.” He faked that he was going to walk away and you stood, holding up your hand to stop him.

 

 

“Alright, two of us can play this game then... if you’re George, which you’re not, what did I say to you on the way out of potions before Fred came running up between us, after he skipped the period?” 

 

 

“You-uh- Well, you told me that-uh...” You quirked your eyebrow, smirking as you watched him stutter and stumble for an answer. Fred burst out laughing and wrapped you in his arms, “I knew I couldn’t fool you.” He turned to face George who was leaning against one of the large stone pillars, “You’d better come propose to her, mate!”

 

 

George shook his head, wishing the ground would swallow him, or that something would come strike him down. Talking to you as a friend was one thing, but now having to explain Fred’s comment would be another. Fred whispered something in your ear and you blushed, the two of you watching as he practically skipped out of the courtyard. George ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed, sulking over to you like a kicked puppy. 

 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s all my fault. I should’ve known he had something planned when he made such an easy bet with me, well I thought it would be easy... How can you tell us apart so quickly?”

 

 

“Oh-um- just luck, I guess... So,” You blushed, “What was that about you proposing to me?”

 

 

“Fred, he bet me five galleons that you could tell us apart, but I didn’t think you’d be able to. So, when he said that, I sorta scoffed at him and told him that if you could tell us apart, I’d propose.”

 

 

You took a deep breath, nervous about what you were preparing to say next. “Well, while I probably wouldn’t tell you no, how does starting with a date sound?” You tugged your bottom lip between your teeth and George’s heart skipped a little as he processed what you had just said.

 

 

“After everything just now, you’d still wanna date me?”

 

 

“You’re a funny, sweet, amazing man, George Weasley. I’d be honored to go on a date with you... Just don’t try to send Fred along in your place.” Your giggled.

 

 

“Well if I did, apparently you would know.” He stepped closer, reaching up to brush back a stray strand of hair that had fallen in front of your face. “What would you say to butterbeers and a trip to Honeyduke’s this Saturday?”

 

 

“That sounds wonderful, but don’t think I expect you to go to Hogsmeade without going to Zonko’s... I figure that’s borderline barbaric to do to a Weasley twin.”

 

 

You both let out breathy laughs and George beamed, “A girl after my own heart.” He leaned in slowly, giving you plenty of time to pull away before softly pressing his lips to yours and letting his fingers tangle in your hair, smiling against your lips when you kissed him back, matching his enthusiasm.


	3. Weasley Sweater: Charlie Weasley/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie brings you, his American, dragon caretaker, girlfriend to meet his family. Set after the battle of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I’ll be up front, I committed a sin with this... I let Fred Weasley stay dead. I usually refuse to let that precious baby not live in my fan fictions, but this time I failed. Enjoy regardless... 
> 
> Side note: I partially got this idea from a pair of gorgeous raspberry and black, dragon scale gloves that my friend crocheted for me ❤️ :)

 

* * *

You stood in your bedroom, straightening your hair in front of the mirror, and running your fingers over the three day old cut on your cheek, looking at your outfit: Black skinny jeans, brown knee-high leather boots, a gray tank top, and brown leather jacket to match your boots. “Charlie, baby, are you sure I don’t need to dress up?”

 

“No, Mum and dad won’t care. Besides,” He grinned, wrapping you in his arms and spinning you around. “I know they’ll love you no matter what you wear... Ready?”

 

“Ready enough, I suppose. Do you think they’ll be okay while we’re gone?” You asked, looking out to the dragon habitats, your american accent contrasting his soft british accent.

 

Charlie cupped your cheeks, “They’ll be just fine while were gone for a few hours, I know Polina just gave birth, but we have so many enchantments on this place, no one could ever get in and hurt them. Not that anyone near here would want to.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss you gently. Charlie wrapped his arm around your shoulders, holding you tightly and disapparating to the burrow.

 

He stood at the door, knocking excitedly, and thundering sounded from inside the house, along with shrill screams. Charlie chuckled, looking down at your slightly terrified expression, “Don’t worry, the thundering is probably just my brothers and sister, and the screaming is just my mum rounding everyone up.”

 

“Oh...” The door swung open and a woman with bright red hair beamed at the two of you.

 

“Charlie!” She exclaimed, wrapping him in a tight hug and rocking slightly back and forth. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re home, Sweetheart...”

 

“I’m glad to be home, Mum.”

 

She pulled away from Charlie and turned her attention to you, “And this must be Y/N.” You nodded, and she hugged you. “Charlie has told us so much about you in his letters, it’s so good to meet you, Dear.”

 

“It’s good to finally meet the famous Molly Weasley.” You giggled, “Charlie talks about you all the time.”

 

“All good, I hope.” She smiled, patting you on the shoulder. “Lunch is just about ready, so why don’t you come in and meet everyone.” Charlie led you inside and your eyes fell on a room full of people, half of them with flame-red hair.

 

“I’m sure you guessed, but all the ones with red hair are mine.” He smirked, closing the door behind you, “Everyone this is Y/N, my girlfriend. Y/N, these are my siblings, their spouses and my dad.” Charlie waved his hand around and pointed as he listed all of their names. Bill sat snuggled on the couch with his arm around his pregnant wife, Fleur, and he was the first to speak up.

 

“Nice earrings.” He smirked, moving his hair back to reveal one similar to yours.

 

“Oh sweet, back at ya... I got these from my girl, Polina, when she teethed for the first time. She’s a Ukrainian Ironbelly that I rescued from a dragon breeder.” You beamed with pride thinking of your dragon, and Charlie smiled, rubbing a hand along your back.

 

Molly announced that lunch was done and everyone headed to the kitchen, getting their food and going outside to the long banquet tables that had been set up earlier in the day. You were sat between Charlie and Bill, with Arther and Molly sitting at the heads of the table and all the kids filling in the spaces between. You were closer to Arthur’s end of the table and he smiled kindly at you, “So, Y/N, how did you and Charlie meet?”

 

“oh, we met through a mutual friend, she was Charlie’s assistant and she told him that I work with dragons and we just sort of hit it off from there.” You smiled at Charlie and he placed a gentle hand on your thigh.

 

“Fascinating. I don’t mean to seem rude, but I noticed your American accent, did you attend Illvermorny?” 

 

“Yes, Sir, but I also attended a muggle school when I was younger.”

 

“Oh lord, shouldn’t have told him that.” Ron grinned.

 

“Hang on,” Ginny interrupted, “I thought they called muggles something else in America.”

 

“We call them ‘no-maj’s in America, but muggle sounds way cooler in my opinion.”

 

“You attended a muggle school? Tell me, what are they like?” Arthur beamed at you with enthusiasm that would rival a toddler’s and you giggled. 

 

“Well, they’re pretty boring actually, they teach you math and reading, and they make you learn to write in cursive and they tell you that teachers in higher grades won’t even accept your work if it isn’t in cursive but most adults can’t even read cursive. It’s kinda funny actually.”

 

“And do they teach the functions of things? How muggle objects work?”

 

“Not really, people assume that we already know how to use muggle things, but my parents are pureblood so I never had much experience with things like microwaves and such when I was young.”

 

“Your parents are pureblood, Dear?” Molly asked.

 

“Yeah, but they’re very open minded, my Dad’s best friend growing up was a muggle. You should’ve seen the look on his face when my dad told him that his best friend had been hiding the fact that he was a wizard for thirty years... My parents think the whole idea of pureblood superiority is idiotic.”

 

“That’s because it is, we’d all practically be married to our siblings by now if no one ever married muggles and such.” Bill commented, eveyone nodding in agreement. “So, how did you get your earrings? I know you kind of mentioned it but then Mum called for lunch.”

 

“Oh, I got them from when my baby girl teethed for the first time. I rescued her from an illegal breeder in America, MACUSA still doesn’t allow for breeding in the states but depending on the creature, you can own them, as of a few years back. Anyway, my dad works for the ‘Control and Wellfare of Magical Creatures and Beings’ office, so when they arrested the breeder, they found a bunch of occamy eggs and three dragon hatchlings, two of the dragons were a fairly healthy size but little Polina was a runt, and the breeder told my dad that she wouldn’t make it... he was actually planning to put her down.” You stopped, your voice shaking at the thought of something so horrible happening to your baby, and you cleared your throat. “Sorry, um... dad and his men got there and he sent me a Patronus to come quick since I knew how to handle dragons. I saw the runt and I fell in love, I named her Polina because it means “little” in Ukrainian. That was four years ago, and then three days ago she just gave birth to her first baby.” You beamed with immense pride and Ron pointed to you with his fork as he spoke.

 

“Is that how you got that scar on your cheek?” Hermione kicked him under the table and he muttered something under his breath that sounded like, “just asking.”

 

“Actually, that cut would be my fault.” Charlie sighed.

 

“It wasn’t your fault, accidents happen... Especially when dragon birth is involved.” You giggled, planting a kiss to Charlie’s cheek. “I was overseeing Polina’s birth to make sure nothing went wrong, or that she didn’t strain herself too much, and Charlie walked up on the side of her, by her head. She didn’t see him come up to her, and she got defensive when she finally noticed him because she was in a vulnerable state while she was giving birth. She tried to swing her tail towards him to warm him and she caught the side of my face. It was nobody’s fault, I didn’t see you coming up either or I would’ve warned her.” Charlie shrugged, still feeling a twinge of guilt when he saw your cheek.

 

“Well I’m glad you saved her.” Bill smiled, “Sounds like you and Charlie definitely have a lot in common when it comes to dragons.”

 

“We certainly do.” Charlie leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to your lips and Angelina and Fleur let out hushed ‘awww’s. George wrapped his arm around Angelina with a smirk.

 

“I can kiss better than that, ya know... So Charlie, how much younger is she?”

 

“George!” Molly scolded, the question making you blush and duck your head a little.

 

“What? Just asking what we really wanna know, it’s what Freddy would’ve asked.” George defended, his mother softening at the mention of Fred.

 

“That I believe.” Ron snickered.

 

“She’s only eight years younger.” 

 

“So she’s my age.” Ginny added.

 

“Charlie never told me that.” You smiled, looking up to a blushing Charlie.

 

“What’s the matter, don’t like to think of her being the same age as you baby sister?” George teased, earning a glare from Angelina, but he simply grinned at her and swooped in for a kiss before she could object.

 

Two hours of joking, teasing Charlie, and everyone enjoying a delicious dessert that Molly had made, the family bid each other goodbye and you told everyone how good it was to meet all of them. Soon, you and Charlie were the only kids still at the burrow with Molly and Arthur, and Molly disappeared for a moment, telling you and Charlie to wait. She came back with her arms full of small boxes, and two big boxes. “Charlie, Dear, here’s a new sweater for you, and some toffees, biscuits, and fudge.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.” Charlie hugged her, kissing her cheek and then going over to sit by his dad on the couch, leaving you in the kitchen with Molly.

 

She smiled softly and looked down at the box, then up to you. “Y/N, I know you and Charlie have only been dating for almost a year, but the way you look at him... it’s the same way I looked at my Arthur when I was your age. It was such a pleasure getting to finally meet you, Sweetheart, and I want you to know that you’re always welcome here.” She extended the package to you and you smiled, thanking her with grateful tears welling in your eyes. Setting the package on the dinner table, you untied the string and lifted the lid, revealing a knitted sweater with your initial on the front, in your favorite color. You lifted it out and immediately stripped of your jacket to put it on.

 

“Thank you so, so much, Molly. I’m not gonna lie, I was really worried you wouldn’t like me, and I’ve always been a little jealous of Charlie’s sweaters. I can’t tell you how happy I am to have my own, thank you.” 

 

“Aww, come here, Sweetheart.” She closed you in a hug and patted your back before pulling away. “You are very welcome... there’s one more thing in the box, something special, under the paper.” She prompted.

 

You pulled back the paper and your eyes fell on the gray and black, dragon scale crocheted, fingerless gloves. You slipped them on and squealed for Charlie. He came jogging into the room and you thrust your gloves up towards his face, squealing again. “Aren’t they beautiful! Look, they look like Polina’s scales. Oh Molly, is thank you so much, I’ll wear them everyday when I go check up on the dragons.”

 

Charlie laughed, “She will too... I think you have a new fan, Mum.” He wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your cheek. “A sweater means she’s claimed you as one of her kids. Welcome to the family, Love.”


	4. No Potions. Bed, Now.: George Weasley/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are determined to study for your upcoming potions exam, but upon seeing how exhausted you are, your boyfriend, George Weasley, insists that you sleep... and have a little fun afterwards ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I can’t believe I wrote George smut before I wrote Fred smut lol. I hope you darlings like it ❤️

* * *

 

You staggered down the main hallway, trying to keep your eyes open as you made your way to the library. Halfway down the corridor, you saw George leaning against a pillar talking to Fred, who motioned to you, letting his brother know you were coming. George turned to face you and his smile fell when he took in your appearance. “Love, what’s the matter? You look exhausted.” He wrapped you in his arms and rocked slightly back and forth.

 

“I am exhausted, but I have to go study. Professor Snape said that if got a perfect score on his next exam, he would give me private lessons so I could learn more advanced potions than what we’re learning in class... And you know how badly I want to be a potions mistress once I graduate.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you can go without sleep. It’s the last period of the day, which means it’s our free period, why don’t you spend yours taking a nap, and then you can study after dinner.” He kissed your forehead, and you pulled away, shaking your head.

 

“I would love to George, but I can’t. Snape—“

 

“Will be furious if you come in for your exam exhausted and blow up his classroom.” He finished.

 

“Actually sounds a bit fun, eh, Georgie?” Fred smirked.

 

“A bit.” He smiled, turning back to you and massaging your arms with his hands. “Tell you what, Beautiful... you go spend your free period sleeping, and I’ll help you study later.”

 

“I don’t have time to sleep, I’ll just try to go to bed a little earlier tonight.”

 

“Nope, that’s not good enough.” He chuckled. George took your book bag off your shoulder, slinging it over his and taking you by both hands, leading you down the hall. “Do something fun for me, Fred.”

 

Fred gave him a nod and watched as his brother led you towards Gryffindor tower. George drug you up the stairs and you followed reluctantly, making weak arguments about how you should be allowed to study. As you neared the portrait, Ron stepped out of the entrance, raising an eyebrow at your approach. “What are you two plotting?” He smirked.

 

“She refuses to sleep, is the common room empty?”

 

“Yeah, everyone else still has class.” 

 

“Thanks, mate.” George clasped his little brother on the shoulder and helped you step into the doorway behind the portrait.

 

“George...” You groaned, “Normally, I would be all for sneaking into the Gryffindor Common Room but I need to study. How bad would it look if a Slytherin failed potions?”

 

“You couldn’t fail potions if you tried. You’re brilliant at it, and you’re one of two students Snape doesn't despise.” He smuggled you up to his dorm and the four other beds were empty. “Come on, were gonna take a nap.”

 

“George—“

 

“No potions. Bed, now.” He commanded with a smile and pointed to the bed for added effect. You giggled, lacing your arms around his waist. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” You tiptoed to kiss him and he met your kiss tenderly, only pulling away to strip of his shirt and slacks. “Are we sharing a bed?”

 

“Well you’re not sleeping in Freddy’s bed.” He teased, pulling you against his chest and kissing every inch of your shoulders and neck. “Take off your shoes and clothes, get comfortable.”

 

“But-“ You looked up and he raised an eyebrow in challenge, “Fine, but only like a ten minute nap.” You quickly stripped before letting him guide you under the covers and spoon you, kissing the back of your shoulder. 

 

“Get some rest, Beautiful.”

 

“I doubt I’ll even be able to sleep.” You sighed, snuggling further against him. “Mmm, you’re warm, and your bed feels really comfy.” Less than five minutes later, you were passed out in his arms and he smiled, stroking your hair tenderly as to not wake you. 

 

“Told you that you were exhausted.” He whispered, smirking.

 

~~~

 

A couple hours later, your eyes fluttered open and you glanced around the room, noting that it was still empty. Turning, you moved to face George and draped your leg over his, reaching around to rub your hand along his back. He stirred a little beneath your touch and you giggled, kissing all over his chest and nuzzling his chin with your nose. “Georgie Babe, wake up, Handsome.” 

 

“Hmmm.” He grunted, pulling you impossibly closer so that your breasts were pressed tightly against his chest, and your stomach was just above his slowly hardening length. George’s eyes slowly opened and he smiled at your refreshed looking face. “You look like you got sleep.”

 

“I got some really good sleep, thanks to my amazing boyfriend.” He kissed you, rolling his hips to grind against you. “George,” You whined, “If you do that, we won’t make it down to dinner.”

 

“Quick round wouldn’t hurt... What’d’ya say, Love?”

 

“Now for this, studying can definitely wait.” You giggled, cupping his cheek and kissing him passionately, allowing him to easily dominate your mouth with his tongue. George growled against your mouth and reached over you to grab his wand, locking the door with a flick of his wrist before his hands were back on your body. “Oh George, Mmm, I love you so much, Baby.”

 

“Love you too, Gorgeous.” He shoved his boxers off, kicking them away under the covers, and crawled on top of you, leaning down to capture your lips again. He hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of your panties and pulled them slowly down your legs at a teasing pace. 

 

“George, just fuck me, please.” You mewled, dragging your fingertips down his chest. 

 

“Love hearing you beg, Beautiful.” He ducked down to kiss the curve of your neck and slipped two fingers into your already soaked pussy. You gasped at the feel and he pumped his fingers in and out, adding a third. George moaned against your skin, and withdrew his fingers, “Bloody hell, I can’t wait any longer.” He lined himself up with your needy cunt and filled you with one rough thrust, causing you to cry out in pleasure. George held himself up with one hand, his other sliding up your chest to lightly wrap around your throat and you arched your back. He kept his harsh pace as he gripped your hips, lifting your ass slightly and changing the angle, allowing him to fill you even further, stretching your walls, as the head of his cock slammed against your cervix. You were reduced to broken moans and whimpers, your nails digging into the sheets beneath you, and a breathy laugh escaped him. “Never thought my well behaved Slytherin would be such a dirty little minx.”

 

“Only for you—Ahh, George, so close.” He crashed his lips to yours, thrusting hard one last time, and filling you with his hot cum. You cinched your eyes closed tighter, and your back arched instinctively as your orgasm washed over you. 

 

The two of you lay panting against each other, George’s forehead resting against your chest. “So, was I worth missing out on study time?”

 

The two of you laughed and you cupped both of his cheeks, kissing him and smiling against his lips. “You are always worth missing study time.”

 

He moved to lay beside you and spooned your body perfectly with his. “What would you say to having some dinner, you can sit with me and Fred, and after dinner I’ll go with you to the library and study, then I can escort my gorgeous girl back to her common room.”

 

“I like the sound of that offer.” You turned just enough to kiss him and snuggled back in his arms. “Thank you, Baby, for the sleep and the rough sex.”

 

“My pleasure, Gorgeous.”


	5. Off the Team: Ginny Weasley/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get kicked off the Slytherin quidditch team, but Ginny and Harry are happy to let you help with Gryffindor tryouts... Plus, a hot bath never fails to makes things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Shitty summary, I know, but I had no idea what to write lol. I’m not a huge Ginny lover, don’t hate me, but I did want to write a fic for all of the Weasley kids... even Percy *ugh*

* * *

The Slytherin captain stood in front of you with his head held high and your team mates surrounding you. “W-What?” You stuttered in shock.

 

“You’re off the team... You’re a strong beater, but Marcus’ little brother wants a spot on the team, and his family gave a very generous donation to our uniforms and brooms.”

 

“So you’re willing to lose your best beater? Over a piece o’ bloody fabric!”

 

“And new brooms.” Malfoy sneered. “Can’t argue that they’re the best, Y/N.”

 

“Shove off Malfoy... Hope you have fun eating it against Ravenclaw.” Your hair smacked the captain as you reeled around, “and have fun training your ruddy little beater in four days!” You snarled as you began stalking across the field and towards the door of the team rooms. You tore off your quidditch robes and took off your boots, changing into your regular clothes: black tank top with your Slytherin cardigan, skinny jeans and black combat boots. 

 

Heading towards the main hallway, you saw beautiful red hair swaying back and forth in the crowd of people and beamed. “Ginny!” She didn’t turn around and you shoved past a few people, trying to get closer to her. “Weasley!” She turned to see you and her lips quirked up in a small smile as she moved to the side of the hallway and waited for you to catch up. 

 

“Hey, you.” She smiled, giving you a quick kiss and adjusting her bag on her shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be at practice?”

 

“Yeah, I should, but I got kicked off the team because Marcus Flint’s stupid little brother wanted a spot so his dad took Lucius Malfoy’s lead and threw a bunch of money at the team.”

 

“That’s awful. You’re the best beater they’ve ever had.” She exclaimed.

 

”Guess that doesn’t matter... listen, I overheard that you and Harry were hosting the Gryffindor tryouts today. Maybe I could come by and help.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll let him know, maybe you could even give a little insight on Slytherin.” She smirked, blushing when you brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Well, I’ll see you there, I have to get to transfiguration... Tryouts start at three.” She gave you a kiss, tugging your bottom lip a little with her teeth as she pulled away. 

 

“See you there.” You watched her with pride as she made her way down the hall. 

 

~~~

 

At just before three, you wandered down to the quidditch pitch, waving at Harry as you approached. “Hey, Y/N, what’re you doing here?”

 

“Did Ginny not tell you? I got kicked off the team because Flint’s dad threw money at the team to get his little brother a spot... Unfortunately, it was my spot.”

 

“Well, they lost a fantastic beater. You wanna help me set up the gear?”

 

“Sure.” You helped him carry the trunk with the different quidditch balls and he picked up the beater’s bat.

 

“Wanna help with tryouts?” He grinned, watching your face light up.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, if they’re trying out, they might as well try out against the best. Ginny will be up there too.”

 

“Wicked.” You beamed, turning the bat in your hand. “You want me to take it easy on them or play regular?”

 

“Uh, play regular, but don’t necessarily aim for them... Maybe just next to them, yeah?”

 

“Okay.” You shrugged, smirking when you saw who was walking up behind him, with Ron, “There’s that gorgeous chaser! Though I think you’re more of a _keeper_.”

 

Ginny snorted, trying to stifle her laugh. “You’re such a dork.”

 

“What, just a little quidditch humor.” 

 

“Bloody hell, it’s hard to believe you’re a Slytherin, Y/N.” Ron laughed, shoving your shoulder playfully.

 

“Ehh, personally I think my family’s bloodline and social history screwed me over.” You threw your arms around Ginny, who was carrying two brooms, and kissed her cheek, “Just think, if I was a Gryffindor, we could’ve shared a bed.”

 

She blushed like crazy, and leaned her head back to whisper close to your ear. “We still can you know, I have my own dorm now that I’m a prefect.”

 

“Is the responsible miss Ginny Weasley suggesting what I think she is?”

 

“No, I would never.” She teased, handing you a broom. “But maybe if you do well during the tryouts...”

 

“I’m not the one trying out.”

 

“Not for quidditch at least.”

 

Your mouth fell open in slight shock and she giggled as she backed away and headed towards the pitch. “Tease.” You muttered, jogging after her. Soon, everyone was in the air, and you were poised on the nimbus 2001 Ginny handed you, waiting for a bludger to come your way. You watched Ginny zip around the quidditch pitch, her soft, sun kissed features sporting a look of determination and you couldn’t help but smile. Looking around you saw two fourth years that were trying out, and one grabbed the clothes of the other one. “Hey, Potter!” You bellowed to Harry who was perched a few feet away, flying up beside him. “Those kids over there grabbed each other trying to keep the other away from the quaffle. You might wanna correct that early.”

 

After tryouts were over, Harry announced who had made it and everyone was more or less satisfied. Leaning in close to Ginny’s ear, you purred. “So, did I make the cut?”

 

She blushed, “I think that’s safe to say, though we could both really use a shower after tryouts... care to meet me in the prefect’s bathroom, I have the bath reserved for a half an hour.”

 

“Definitely, lemme just go grab a change of clothes.” You gave her a quick peck on the cheek and she grabbed your shirt as you pulled away, crashing her lips to yours and making you moan. 

 

“Oi, Ginny, you can’t just snog one of our best mates right in front of us.” Ron whined, walking up with Harry.

 

“Don’t be jealous of her, Weasley.” You winked, looking at Ginny as you walked away backwards. “I’ll meet you in like five minutes.”

 

You practically ran through the halls and down to the Slytherin common room, rolling your eyes when you saw Draco sprawled across the sofa. “There she is, our little-“

 

“Fuck off, Malfoy.” 

 

He stood up, but you shoved past him, retrieving your clothes and leaving before he could say anything else. Ginny waited outside the bathroom for you and the two of you managed to duck inside while no one was looking. Your mouth fell open slightly at the grandeur of the bathroom, your amazement only increasing when she turned on the faucets and added bubbles. “You’re awfully quiet.” She giggled, “What’d’ya think?”

 

“I think I should’ve become a prefect.” You watched as Ginny stood, slowly making her way closer to you and pressing her lips softly to yours. The kiss was much slower and less heated that earlier and you practically melted into it. Your hands found purchase on her hips and she reached up to undo your cardigan, shoving it off your shoulders, and lifting your tank top to follow. You took off her quidditch jersey and revealed her pastel blue bra, leaning down to kiss the swell of her breasts. “Have I ever told you how perfect you are?”

 

“You might’ve mentioned it.” She purred, stripping herself the rest of the way and stepping into the warm water, “Well, come on, Love.”

 

You eagerly stripped and joined her, letting her guide you to straddle her lap and moaning as she palmed your breasts. “Mmm, Ginny.” 

 

“I love you Y/N.”

 

“I love you too.” You cupped her breasts and she gripped a large handful of your ass, causing you to rock your hips forward. She soon shifted you off her lap and you sat beside her, wrapped in each other’s arms, softly kissing and nipping at the other’s bottom lip and jawline. 

 

“I’m sorry Slytherin’s team is full of idiots.”

 

“Me too... but at least there’s one bright side, I get to see less Draco Malfoy.”

 

The two of you giggled, and she nodded, giving you one last gentle kiss, “That is always a plus.”

 

 


	6. Finding a Home at Shell Cottage: Bill Weasley/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Harry’s older sister, has to convince Vernon and Petunia to let her stay with Bill Weasley for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> My lord did this take forever to write, I swear I would get a sentence written and then writer’s block would strike again. So, this is the best I could do. 
> 
> I’ve only read up to the first bit of book four and the movies don’t show nearly enough Bill Weasley, so this is very likely to be 100% out of character for Bill lol

* * *

 You looked back at your reflection in the mirror and sighed, “Okay, you can do this... Just... ask nicely, and then when they say no... have your boyfriend’s little brothers smuggle you out like they did a couple years ago.” Taking one last deep breath, you quietly made your way downstairs and into the kitchen, finding Petunia straightening up the counter while Vernon read over the morning paper. “Um, Aunt Petunia?”

  

“What?”

 

“May I go stay at a... friend’s house tonight?”

 

“Since when do you have any friends?” Dudley sneered from the living room, making Vernon chuckle. Petunia, however, remained silent, turning to fix her hard gaze on you with a hint of cold fascination, much like a cat toying with a mouse just before it grants the mouse death. 

 

“Is this a boyfriend or a friend?” 

 

“Yes.” You shrugged.

 

“Well, which is it, girl?” Vernon hissed.

 

“A... boyfriend, Sir.”

 

“Absolutely not! I won’t have you bringing some wand-waving psychopath anywhere near my home.” He leaned closer against the table, his voice becoming a very low growl. “In case you’ve forgotten, every time your brother brings his ruddy friend’s about, something horrible happens to our poor Dudley and I won’t tolerate it.” He ripped the newspaper from the table and starting angrily trying to read. 

 

“But, but you haven’t even met him, and I never once said that I’d bring him around... or that he was a wiz—“

 

“Don’t dare say that word in my house!” He barked, his face turning red.

 

“Not that it makes half of a difference to you, but his name is William and he’s brilliant.”

 

Petunia scoffed, “Oh? And I suppose that makes up for the fact that he’s probably unemployed just like your father and half of the other freaks you call your kind.” The way Petunia hissed out the word freaks had long stopped affecting you, but you wouldn’t stand for her insulting your father or Bill.

 

“Our father wasn’t unemployed, he was wealthy from his inheritance, and didn’t need to work. Uncle Sirius told us, and regardless of being unemployed or not, he was a brave man that gave his life trying to protect me, Harry, and our mum... And William isn’t unemployed, he works for the bank.” You stopped to smile, thinking of Bill. “I met him just outside of London.”

 

“Probably a teller, no doubt.” Vernon dismissed.

 

“No, he’s more of an appraiser, the bank he works for keeps vaults for very wealthy clients and he appraises the artifacts that they store.” You beamed with pride at Bill’s real job and the small little lie you’d come up with, “He’s the best one they have employed.”

 

“You can go... If... he comes to dinner, at six tonight, and we approve of him.” Petunia challenged, already knowing very well that they wouldn’t give him a chance. 

 

You clenched your teeth, quickly loosening your bite and forcing a smile. “Thank you, I'll let him know what you said.” You darted upstairs and into the small bedroom you were allowed, which was now next to Harry’s since Vernon gave him Dudley’s extra room two years ago. Quickly grabbing your quill and some parchment you scribbled out a letter explaining everything to Bill and sent it off with Mercury, your owl. 

 

Harry came in, not bothering to knock since the door was open and cleared his throat, “So do you get to stay with Bill?”

 

“Hopefully, Aunt Petunia said that if Bill comes to dinner, and they like him, that I can go.”

 

“If he comes to dinner, they won’t like him. You remember when Mr. Weasley and them picked us up for the World Cup, they went mental.”

 

“Only because Fred threw out those ton-tongue toffees and Dudley is too thick to pass up magical treats, especially after Hagrid gave him a pig tail.”

 

“Did you tell them he’s a wizard then?”

 

“Are you out of your mind? No I didn’t tell them, they suggested he was but I just told them that I never said he was a wizard... I just wrote and told Bill everything though, so hopefully he has a plan.” Harry sat on your bed and nodded, hoping for your sake that Bill would have a plan. He two of you sat in silence for no more than fifteen minutes and Mercury had returned, spitting out the envelope and hooting for you to give him his reward. You gave him an owl friendly treat and some pets under his chin, and he nudged you affectionately as a thank you.

 

“Well, what did he say?”

 

“He said...” You paused, letting your eyes scan over the short letter, “He said, ‘pack your suitcase and leave everything to me. Don’t worry, Love, I’ll be there at six exactly.’ Lord, I hope he pulls this one off.”

 

~~~

 

It was five-fifty-nine and the doorbell rang, as Petunia took the pot roast out of the oven, and you went to get it, but Vernon pointed at you in warning. “Oh no you don’t.” He went to the door and straightened his suit, opening it with a fake smile. You were thankful that you stood behind your uncle because when you saw Bill, your mouth fell open. He had taken off his earring, his hair was neatly pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, and he wore a black suit jacket with dark wash jeans. “William?”

 

“Hello, you must be Mister Dursley.”

 

“You must be William.” He held out his hand to shake and Bill took it, giving it a firm handshake. “I must say, you don’t look like I pictured you to look.” 

 

“Hopefully, that’s a good thing, Sir.” He held up his other hand and you could see that he held a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. “I wasn’t sure if you and your wife enjoyed wine, so I settled for a soft, sweet white.” He handed the bottle to a dumbstruck Vernon, and looked past him. “And these,” He smiled holding up a bouquet of what you could now see were your favorite flowers, “Are for the beautiful, Ms. Y/N Potter.” He handed you the flowers and you tiptoed to kiss his cheek, whispering in his ear. 

 

“You are doing brilliantly, My Love. I barely recognize you.”

 

“Let’s hope they don’t recognize me either then.” He let his hand come to rest at the small of your back and followed you to the kitchen. “This must be the lovely Mrs. Dursley, how do you do?”

 

“Very well, thank you.” You had never seen your aunt look so genuinely pleasant as she did when she looked at Bill’s charming smile, but then again, you had never met anyone woman, besides Molly Weasley, that could resist it. Bill greeted Harry and when Vernon asked how they knew each other, Bill easily supplied the excuse that they had met after you all ran into each other in London one time, thankfully the Dursleys bought it.

 

Dinner went by quickly and better than you could’ve ever hoped. The man sitting next to you at the table wasn’t your Bill, but he was the man willing to do anything in order to make tonight go well so you could be in his arms, and you could never express to him how much you appreciated everything. Petunia served dessert and when it was finished, Vernon told you to clear the table, which you did, and Bill immediately offered to help. “William, Dear, you’re a guest.” Petunia cooed, in a sickly sweet voice. 

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Dursley, but I figure it’s only polite after you cooked such a wonderful dinner, to help Y/N in clearing the table.”

 

“Harry can clear the table, you and Y/N should get going, it’s already getting a bit late.” She offered.

 

“Really?” You beamed, turning your attention to Harry when he tapped your shoulder. 

 

“Leave before they change their minds.”

 

You closed Bill’s hand in your smaller one and led him to the doorway after saying goodbye to your aunt and uncle, running upstairs to quickly retrieve the bag you had packed. He took your hand in his and walked you down the street in the cool evening breeze and smirked. “Guess I didn’t do too bad back there.”

 

“Are you joking? You were brilliant!” You tiptoed and threw your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down enough to kiss him. “Thank you so much for doing that, and while I like this look on you, I love your real style much, much better.”

 

“Then let’s get you back to where I’m staying tonight, so you can see my real style and... my surprise I have for you.”

 

“Oooh, what kind of surprise?”

 

“I’m not spoiling it for you.” He chuckled, swooping in to kiss your cheek. “You’ll see when we get there.” Bill slipped into an alley, taking you with him and disapparating to a dark, calm beach. “Surprise.”

 

“Are we staying here tonight?” You squeaked, bouncing a little with excitement.

 

“And every other night. I bought it.” He started leading you towards the cottage and the closer you got, the more you could make out that shells were engrained in the stone that made up the cottage and  some of the windows were stained glass. Bill unlocked the front door and lead you in to the living room. “What do you think?”

 

“Bill, It’s beautiful, I just got here and I’m already sad that I have to leave tomorrow.”

 

“You don’t have to leave.” He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close against his chest.

 

“I don’t want to, but I can’t leave Harry alone with Vernon and Petunia, they’re too awful too him.”

 

“Harry could come live here too... I’m used to a full house.” He grinned.

 

“You’re too good to me, Bill.”

 

“No I’m not.” He kissed you quickly and hooked his hands behind your thighs, lifting you to wrap your legs around his waist before he carried you further  into the cottage. He showed you around, taking you up to his bedroom, and dreamed aloud about where all of your things could go once you moved in with him. You smiled softly at the man in front of you, and a familiar sensation fluttered inside of you, this time though, you felt comfortable enough to act on it. 

 

“Bill... how would you feel about me getting you out of those very un-Bill Weasley like clothes, and maybe... celebrating your new house.”

 

Bills eyes lit up, “You really feel ready? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.”

 

You slipped your hands up over Bill’s shoulders and gazed into his eyes, “I want to, I've been wanting to for a long time, I just didn’t wanna do it with all of your siblings in the rooms on either side of us.” You giggled, “Plus, this’ll be even more special now, it’s mine and the house’s first time.”

 

Bill leaned down, slowly pressing his lips to yours and kissing away any nervousness you might’ve had, “You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever known.”

 

“You aren’t half bad yourself.” You teased, letting your fingers slip up to undo the buttons of his shirt, but he grabbed your hands, bringing them up to kiss, before ripping his jacket and shirt off, pulling your shirt over your head and throwing it to join his. His eyes danced over your body as you undid your bra, and stepped out of your jeans. 

 

“Merlin, you’re stunning, Y/N.”

 

“Bill.” Your cheeks blushed furiously, and you ducked your head down shyly, only for him to hook your chin with his index finger and tilt it back up so he could kiss you. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Bill knelt down in front of you and hooked his fingers into the waistband of your thong and slipped it down your legs, kissing along your thigh as he went. Your fingers instinctively threaded through his hair and his name left your lips with a dreamy sigh. His fingers closed around your ankle and he prompted you to step out of the material that was now pooled around your ankle. When he released your ankle, you sat back on the bed, moving towards the headboard and crooking your finger at him in a “come” motion. A wolfish grin toyed at his lips and he dimmed the bedroom lights to a soft glow. 

 

“I want this to be perfect, so tell me the second it stops feeling good.”

 

“I know you’ll take good care of me.” You cupped his cheeks, and guided him over top of you as you laid back. He tenderly parted your legs and as he deepened the kiss, you felt his fingers dip inside you, causing you to moan against his lips. Bill continued working you open and you were soon a soaking, writhing mess beneath him as he brought you closer to the edge. “Bill, please.”

 

“Shhh, I’ve got you, Love.” Bill settled between your legs and pulled you closer, lining his hard cock up and slowly sinking into you. Your fingers dig into his shoulder and a quiet gasp tore from your lips. 

 

“Baby, it hurts.” 

 

He instantly stalled and pulled out a little. “I know, Love, I’m sorry. I’m trying to go slow, but it’s gonna hurt a bit ‘cause you’re a virgin. We’ll take it as slow as you need,” he offered, kissing along your neck and shoulder. “Just tell me when you’re ready, we don’t need to rush.”

 

You repositioned yourself underneath him and Bill grabbed a pillow, guiding you to lift your hips so he could place it under them. The new angle made the sensation of Bill filling you more pleasurable, and he continued tenderly until he felt your fingers tighten again on his shoulder, and a small moan escaped you. “Bill, it feels so good... Mmm, please don’t stop.” You whimpered.

 

He chuckled quietly against your neck, “I hoped it would start feeling good soon.” He carefully thrust a little deeper, drawing more moans from you and he soon felt your pussy tightening around his length as you neared your orgasm. “Cum with me, Gorgeous.” Bill purred, bucking his hips a little faster, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he neared the edge with you. 

 

With a broken cry, you came hard, the feeling of Bill’s cum coating your inner walls only adding to the pleasure of the moment. The sound of your combined panting filled the air and Bill nuzzled his nose against your neck, grinning when you threaded your fingers in his hair, holding him softly as you enjoyed the moment. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For making this an amazing first time, and for loving me as much as you do.”

 

He kissed you, gently taking your lip between his teeth and savoring the feel of your lips against his, before he pulled away, letting your lush bottom lip return back to its natural pout. “Thank you for loving me... and never getting on me about my hair.” The two of you shared a laugh, and your brushed his hair from his face.

 

“I love you and I love Molly like a mum, but I will fight her tooth and nail over your hair. I think it’s attractive long—“ a yawn interrupted your words and you giggled, “What do you say to me making you an amazingly delicious breakfast tomorrow morning before I have to go back?”

 

“Or you can sleep in and have a day off from making breakfast since you always have to cook for your aunt and uncle, and... we make love tomorrow morning too.”

 

“Oooh,” you smiled, lacing your arms around his shoulders, “I like the way you make deals, Bill Weasley.” 

 

 


	7. Cauldrons and Hogsmeade: Percy Weasley/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very, very short chapter about you asking Percy out to Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I tried to write Percy, lord knows I tried, but this was the best I could do for him. Don't hate on me y'all lol

 

* * *

 

 

You strolled down the hall clutching that morning’s copy of _the Daily Prophet_ and made your way to the Gryffindor table, looking for the one Weasley you had been trying to gain enough courage to speak to. Fred and George were the first to spot you and Fred piped up first, “Oi, Y/N, care to wager me and George on the upcoming Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor match?”

 

You laughed, “No way, Ravenclaw has been absolutely dreadful all season, and you know if I did wager you I’d have to bet in favor of my own house.” You glanced down and saw percy working on his D.A.D.A essay, nervously clearing your throat, you held out your copy of _the Daily Prophet_ and greeted him timidly. “Hi, Percy.”

 

He looked up, a smile finding its way to his face when he saw it was you. “Oh, hello, Y/N.”

 

“What our dear brother is trying to say is ‘Marry me, Y/N’.” Fred grinned.

 

“Yeah, he talked about you all summer.” George added.

 

“We could barely get him to shut up about you.”

 

Percy’s face flushed deep red, in a mixture of fury and embarrassment, as he tried to ignore his brothers and you quickly tried to break the awkward silence, “I just wanted to say that really enjoyed your report on on the importance of having a standardized cauldron thickness. As a future potions mistress, I think they should be standardized.”

 

“Thank you… I’m glad you’re intelligent enough to appreciate its importance… Most of my siblings don’t seem to share my concerns.” He sneered, casting a glare at Fred and George.

 

Fred winked, “Aww, Percy, you know I love when you get angry with me like that.”

 

“Really gets us fired up, mate.”

 

You fought back a giggle at the antics of the twins and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “Listen… I was curious if maybe… maybe you’d wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? I was hoping to grab a firewhiskey or something.”

 

“I’d be happy to accompany you.”

 

‘Great, I’ll see you later in History of Magic, then?”

 

“Yes, have a good lunch, Y/N… Actually… Would you mind if I walk you to class after lunch?”

 

“I’d like that.” You turned towards the Ravenclaw table and heard Percy quietly scold Fred and George as you walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Added Note: I was just reminded by my phone that today is my three year publishing anniversary! Thank you all so much for reading my works, it means the world to me. In three years I've reached over 165,000 hits and there is absolutely no way I could've done it without your support. Thank you and I love you all with all of my heart. Your hits, comments, and kudos never fail to make my day <3
> 
> XOXO SammysDove_CrowleysKitten


End file.
